Assassin's Creed: Ambient
by wikifido
Summary: Ambient is the story of a modern day Assassin operating in Somalia(1993). He is in country searching for a Piece of Eden. Due to his extended period of time in country and exposure to firefights and lack of sleep he is suffering from the effects of PTSD. Unlike most soldiers, his flashbacks send him back to the genetic memories of his grandfather, an Assassin during WWII
1. Authors Note

**Author's Note **

Hello Reader,

My name is wikifido and I am the author of the piece below. I am very attached to maintaining the canon accuracy as well as the historical accuracy of this piece. Please if you find something inconsistent, let me know in the comments. I won't be offended and I'll likely make edits accordingly. Any other input like requests for more detail, or grammar fixes ect. would also be great. I will be trying my hardest to update this page with a new chapter every week.

Happy Reading,

_wikifido_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

In time of war what makes a hero and what makes a villain is simply a matter of perspective. A man who cut down a hundred enemies is a war hero to his fellow countrymen, but a brutal monster to the families of those he slain. We also can observe that there are times when ones worst enemies become their closest allies when the hate and motivation to overcome a common enemy supersedes any animosity the groups may have had. As it goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend

My name is Lucas Merrick, I was born to the widow of a man killed in The Great War in the industrializing city of New York in the year 1918. Growing up a half Chinese-American in the heart of a city overrun with European immigrants was difficult and I had few friends, but my mother made due for us while I was still young, keeping me fed and active.

However, after Wall Street went under in 1929 my mother was finding it hard to make ends meet as a maid in the well to do part of the city, her control on her life, and in turn my life, reached a low point in 1930 when she was frequenting opium dens and speakeasies often on a nightly basis. On a rainy night in August and angry mobster, 'Big' Larry Esquino, and his cronies gunned down the entire occupancy of a speakeasy. This killed my mother and 24 other people that were inside.

Being 12 years old and alone in the city of New York I was starving and begging on the street for several weeks before being taken in by a group of traveling performers, who kept me fed as I worked for their show, and often times participated in the acts. It was through this fateful choice that I eventually became an Assassin.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Enter Lucas Merrick**  
_August 18, 1940_

After nine in the evening Paris had a deathly feel to it. There is nothing more ominous than noiseless people-less streets, no matter how well lit or urban they were. Since the occupation the Germans had quickly made themselves at home within the city's many bars and clubs. If one was patient enough he could typically find a lost and drunk group of German soldiers' heading back to wherever it is they were quartered and relieve them of the side arms they carried with them. This is precisely what Lucas was intending to do.

He had perched himself atop a lamp post which was casting a dim light upon the street below. This offered him the tactical advantage of being washed out by observers looking up at the light as well as the high ground. He had performed recon on the location several nights before and this street was a major thoroughfare for German soldiers returning from a bar up the street known as _The Glass Rose. _

_The Glass Rose _was a bar which German officers and SS troops had claimed as their own. Enlisted men were not allowed to drink in the establishment.

_"And the greatest part about German officers…" _Lucas mused to himself _"they never go anywhere without their pistols." _

Lucas had been delivered to France through and Assassin channel within the British's newest covert fighting force, the _British Commandos _during their first ever mission to conduct recon near Boulognne-sur-Mer. The mission was code named Operation Collar.

The still silence which had controlled the night air was shattered by loud drunken German babbling.

"Was für eine schöne Nacht Friedrich!" One of the voices exclaimed the tail of his sentence slightly fading in his drunken state. Lucas glanced to the right to observe the owners of the voices stepping into the light of another lamp post. There were three of them total. Two looked drunk, and the third, a lieutenant, clearly babysitting his higher ups on their escapades through Paris's wartime nightlife.

" Atmen so sauber wie das erinnert mich an Deutschland!" shouted one of the two obviously drunk men as the small group neared Lucas's ambush point. Lucas ran over the plan again in his mind, in this particular instance it was clear he would need to take out the lieutenant first and then incapacitate his drunken superiors while they fumble with their weapons.

The group passed through the light of Lucas's street light and now had their backs facing him. I was time to strike. With little effort Lucas swung himself around and grabbed the pole holding the lamp over the street. He quickly wrapped his arms and legs around it and slid silently to the street level. He took two steps out into the street and then called out to the German soldiers.

"Hey you Kraut bastards…mind if I tag along for a drink?" Lucas asked sarcastically drawing his large Bowie knife. Lucas had about 15 feet between him and his target. Who was now wheeling around, startled by the sudden appearance of a man behind them.

Standing in the center of the light cast from the street lamp he was perched on, the white hooded vest he wore cast a ghostlike sheen despite being covered in blood, soil, and a myriad of other wartime stains. Nothing shined brighter than the glint of light off of the 12 inch blade he drew from his belt.

"Nicht möglich ist es ein Amerikaner. " the lieutenant muttered as he reached down for his pistol, but it was simply too late the large knife had already left Lucas's hand and before one could blink an eye it was buried 6 inches deep into the soldiers chest. While all of this happened the drunken officers tried to compose themselves to draw.

When the knife hit the lieutenant, Lucas dove forward, rolling to close the distance between him and his new set of alcohol handicapped combatants. As he came out of the roll he brought his eyes up to meet the two men, one had his Luger out and pointed it at Lucas. Seeing this Lucas instantly rotated into a single handed cartwheel, utilizing his free hand to rip the knife from the chest of the already dead lieutenant.

Finding his footing with his bloody knife in his hand again, he turned on the officer who had been aiming at him. He was trying to adjust his sight picture to take a shot. Before he had time to apply pressure to the trigger Lucas swung his blade up slashing the man's wrist and he dropped the gun out of surprise while screaming in pain.

Lucas rhythmically swung his body downwards toward the ground catching the Luger by the barrel. From the corner of his eye he could see the second drunk officer had finally gotten a hold of himself and was aiming down the sights at him. Lucas used the momentum of his reach for the falling gun to execute a roll as the officer's gun went off. The bullet struck the ground about where Lucas had been.

Before the man had the luxury of a follow-up shot he found his fellows soldiers' Luger flying towards him end over end. It struck him hard in the face causing him to stumble back and fall. Seeing the fall as an opportunity to close the deal with the other solider Lucas turned his head simply to get a full view of a fist being swung at him.

The man with the cut wrist had punched Lucas hard in the face with his off hand. Lucas was taken slightly by surprise and began to fall backwards. Using the momentum he arched his back and converted the fall into a backward cartwheel. As his turn resolved he could see the bloody officer advancing thinking he could get in another strike.

Switching his grip on his knife Lucas rushed the man who cocked back and threw a wild hay-maker punch. Ducking under it and further closing the distance the Assassin shoved his knife through the man's chest. His head came to rest near the man's shoulder which he peered over to view the final combatant finally recovering from his fall and drawing up his pistol.

Lucas twisted his knife to the right dragging the body with it and letting it causally slip off the knife, which was now heavily stained with dark red blood. Lucas didn't have the time luxury of bringing the knife up for a throw so he side armed it and its blade found its mark along the neck of the German soldier causing him to begin gasping for air and abandoning hope of shooting his target.

The knife made a soft clatter on the cobblestone street as the final man slowly passed away from lack of oxygen. Lucas walked over the knife, retrieving it and turning to the dead lieutenant.

_"I've always liked the way these uniforms look, such a shame these assholes wear them." _Lucas thought to himself as he wiped his blade on the pants of the man before slipping it back into its sheath that ran sideways along the length of his lower back.

Now that the fighting was done he had to grab his new pistols and get lost before the single gunshot that had been fired attracted any unwanted attention. He scooped up the 3 Lugers and quickly searched the men's pockets finding 3 extra magazines and a small map case with some rather dull looking documents inside.

He threw all of these items into a satchel slung on his back. He buttoned the fasteners back up and looked back down the street. He had to get back to his safe house and meet up with the others before the sun comes up. Lucas heard German chatter from further down the street, he glanced at the front terrace of a small cafe. He sprinted at it and began scaling the side of the building.

Lucas crested the roof of the cafe and exhaled deeply staring across the seemingly open landscape of the Paris rooftops.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the Team**  
_August 19, 1940_

The edge of the city was quiet since the occupation by the Germans. It made an excellent place to hide out if you didn't want to be found. What is even better than that is a boarded up still under construction train depot which is only easily accessible after a three story climb and a slide down a rope, through a skylight, to the partially finished station.

Lucas's feet lightly hit the brick surface of the train platform. He casually tossed the entry rope aside and stepped into the darkness towards the barely visible ticket office. The windows of the internal ticket office were secured by large sheets of metal. Lucas walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis" Lucas uttering the words of the Creed in French, just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the heavy oak door. From the other side of the door a slight scraping sound could be heard, then the louder sound of the lock clicking. The door swung in revealing a brightly lit room behind a built male figure.

"Jean-Luc I would have figured you would still be sleeping." Lucas said walking through the open door into the ticket office talking to the large man who opened the door for him.

Jean-Luc was a beast of a man standing about six feet and built with muscles the size of most children's heads. He wore black pants with a black shirt tucked into them. His white hooded Assassins vest was probably folded up next to his sleeping area. While the man wasn't as quick as his fellow Assassins there was no better man for the job when you knew a fight was unavoidable.

"Lucinda and Brian went out to try to work their way into a German operating base and grab some explosives, we've been running low." Jean-Luc said in his heavily accented English.

"Right." Lucas responded in thought "What time did they say they would be back?" He questioned un-slinging his recently acquired bag of goodies onto a table in the center of the ticket office.

"They didn't, but I'm sure they'll be back before the sun comes up." Jean-Luc said quietly shutting the entry into the hide and walking over to the table where Lucas's bag was now resting. "What were you able to get?"

"Not much in all honesty." Lucas said reaching into the bag and pulling out his loot allowing it to spill across the table, "Just a couple of pistols, a few spare magazines, and a map case that seems to contain nothing interesting." He said grabbing one of the pistols and ejecting the magazine inside of it and pulling back the slide, allowing the round in the chamber to fly out and land on the table.

Lucas retrieved the round from the table and added it back to the magazine he pulled from the gun. He repeated this process for each of the three Lugers he had taken. Most of the Assassins in the group already had Lugers or other German pistols so the most vital part of the acquisitions of the night was the ammo. They simply liked to keep spare guns around in case they lost any.

"Anything on the network?" Lucas asked motioning to the radio. Jean-Luc shook his head.

"It's been quiet tonight." The network was a radio frequency which the small bands of Assassins in the city used to talk back and forth. Due to the potential of being listened in on they always spoke in code. Most of the messages were simply places for in person meetings of the group leaders, because planning over the radio was very risky.

When France fell to the Germans, the Assassin Order in France intentionally fractured itself into small groups and spread out throughout the city. The thought was so that if the Germans discovered them it would be harder for them to be tracked down. While it had its advantages it also made operational planning a bit of a hassle.

Lucas picked up the map case and flicked open the cover, now having much better light to try to see what these documents were all about. Before he could get to involved in attempting to read the German there was a knock on the door.

Jean-Luc walked over to the door and listened for the code phrase. After a second he removed the bar blocking the door and slid the lock open and allowed for Lucinda and Brian to enter.

Brian was a mid height man who was of a decent build , but nothing compared to Jean-Luc. He wore a white hooded Assassin vest and black garments and had a short hair cut that had his brown hair sitting right above his eyes. Slung over his shoulder was a German MP40 sub-machine gun and his wrist was donned with a matte black gauntlet that concealed his Hidden Blade.

"Lucas we brought you some presents." Lucinda said in her faint Italian accent. Much like Lucas Lucinda was an Assassin from another country who was sent into France to investigate German activity. She was the only member of the small group that had true Assassin heritage, the rest had been recruited into the order. She was just a few inches taller than Lucas, the shortest group. However she dressed in a flashier fashion than her partners. She wore a full length white coat and had two shining hidden hook blade gauntlets which had been given to her by her father when she entered the Order. She had a very slender gymnast like build, distinctly lacking in curves. Her cherry blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun to remove the chance of it falling forward into her eyes.

"Oh, presents?" Lucas laughed as he watched Lucinda remove her pack, "but my birthday isn't for 2 weeks." The bag made a definite clunk on the floor. It was clearly heavy and fully stuffed with looted weapons.

"You know, we knew it was coming up and we got you something quite special." Brian said reaching outside the door and grabbing something. He quickly tossed a rifle at Lucas, who snatched it out of the air.

"Oh, would you look at that. A German sniper rifle...You two truly shouldn't have." Lucas said looking over the Kar98k and then gazing through the scope.

"We know you've always wanted one," Lucinda said tossing a light smile. "...we also got all of these too." She finished as she flipped the bag onto the floor.

"Nice." Jean-Luc said kneeling down and examining the mess on the floor. The pile of weapons was clearly made up of quite a few grenades, sub-machine guns, and a slew of spare magazines for assorted German weapons. Jean-Luc looked at Brian and said.

"Let's clean up and sort this mess. Let Lucas and Lucinda take a look at those documents Lucas grabbed." "Documents. Oh nice anything good?" Brian said bending down scooping up two MP40s.

"I don't know. Haven't read through them just yet, was hoping Lucinda could breeze through them, since my German has never been really good." Lucas said picking up the leather map case and flicking it open.

"I'll have a look." She said taking the case gingerly from Lucas's hands. She gazed down on it, her eyes darting back and forth translating it in her head. "Lucas...do you know what you have here."

"No...What is it."


End file.
